


師父

by tgc0702



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgc0702/pseuds/tgc0702
Summary: 當然是師父，必須是師父，這樣你才能避免灼燙的奔流融化你的五臟六腑。
Relationships: Alibaba Saluja/Sharrkan
Kudos: 2





	師父

**Author's Note:**

> ✔迦爾阿里

在心房最深處，那個非得要將心臟血淋淋地割開才能看得見的位置，藏有一個用寶箱守護住的珍寶，例如師父。  
  
師父。當然是師父，必須是師父，這樣你才能避免灼燙的奔流融化你的五臟六腑。你把他的名字埋藏在寶箱中，一旦被觸及便會引爆心臟，劇烈的鼓動會震破盛載情感的軀體，所以你叫他師父，隱藏你的全部。  
  
師父。不過簡單幾個音節，他的面容與身影即刻浮現於腦海，你想你是瘋了，才會讓他駐紮在你的大腦，遊走在扭曲皺褶的大腦皮層，使你無時無刻不想起他的一顰一笑、嘶啞卻帶有爽朗的聲音、還有他的看著你的眼睛。  
  
師父、師父、師父。  
  
宛如你多次呼喚爾後，象徵希望與命運的潔白鵬鳥會以肉眼可見的模樣凝聚，擬出他的軀殼，在你眼前張開雙臂，然後呼喚你的名字。  
  
好似現在。  
  
你和好友們在花園吃午餐，和平時沒什麼兩樣。  
  
阿拉丁的雙頰塞滿鮮美多汁的魚丸子，鼓起的頰面泛起興奮的紅暈，孩子般天真無邪的臉龐洋溢幸福，軟綿綿的聲音向他們訴說今日從雅姆萊赫教導他的新魔法，摩兒迦娜則小心翼翼地說出她新習得的武術。  
  
你真心的為摯友感到開心，嘴角伴隨友人們的話語逐漸上揚，徐徐拂來的涼風擁有專屬辛德利亞王國的清新，草地上小小的野花迎風起舞，鮮豔的桃紅色花瓣從株身脫離，跟著風的步伐離去。  
  
你的注意力被花瓣吸引，視線從友人們移轉至被吹走的花瓣，當你不經意地撇過頭，眼角的餘光敏感地捕捉到師父的身影，你不假思索地望向白羊塔的二樓，正巧和同樣望過來的目光交錯。  
  
零碎的銀白長髮在偏頭時掃過黝黑的頸肩，你貌似能聽見金鍊在動作時相互撞擊的清脆聲響，他的嘴角勾起一如往常的玩世不恭，而他的瞳眸是高傲的翡翠綠，在陽光的寵幸之下顯得更是閃爍無比──是的，那太過抽象，或許只有你如此認為。  
  
接著你看見他舉起手朝你揮動，從來不披好的外衣滑落至他的肩頭，他笑瞇起你迷戀的眸，唇瓣開開闔闔的說些什麼，你自然是讀懂了。  
  
他說，阿里巴巴。  
  
你努力壓抑住胸口波濤洶湧的悸動，深怕身邊的人們、甚至是遠方的師父會聽到你急速加快的心跳，害怕什麼人會發現你的心意，於是你故作若無其事地揮手招呼。  
  
怎麼會這樣呢，你思忖著。為什麼他單單是呼喚你的名字，你的呼吸即失了步調，溫熱包覆你神經的每一吋角落，肯定是瘋了吧，很不公平不是嗎。  
  
你回過頭試圖和好友們繼續談天說笑，心神卻早已不在原地。  
  
師父、師父、師父。  
  
迦爾魯卡。  
  
你低下聲，用微乎其微的音量輕聲呼喚，猶如你卑微的喜歡，渺小的僅剩迦爾魯卡的喜歡。


End file.
